1st TAWOG Awards
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Here Has Been Your First TAWOG Awards! Check Out The Results NOW! Read the last chapter!
1. Choices, Options, Now It's Time To VOTE!

Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. I've Been Reading/Rating SWelcome To The First TAWOG FanFiction_Net Awards! What You Are About To See Is Your Options And You Decide Which One Should One. Remember. To Vote, You PM Me And Vote Each Category And Under It, Your Choice, If You Are Anonymous, You Can Vote By Review, But ONLY If You're Anonymous Or Don't Have An Account. At July 6 12:00 A.M. All Votes Will End, But Any Vote Comes By Before 12:30 A.M. It Can Still Be Considered.

Note: Stories That Have Been Published Between June 21 2011 To June 27 2012 Are Eligible For The 1st TAWOG Awards, But Any Story That Has Been Published June 21 2012 To June 21 2013 Will Be Eligible For The 2nd TAWOG Awards.

Best Story. (10 Nominations)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
TAWoG: An Anthology (YprocKcid)  
Misunderstood (BDA241)  
Be my Valentine (XDXD47)  
My New Family: The Process (GalaticDragonfly)  
True love (jayceefull)  
Darwin's First (schwarzekatze4)  
Love Lost (Rage597)  
The Power of Love (xboy4000)  
The Dark Night Of The Soul (YprocKcid)

Best Writer/Author. (5 Nominations)  
GalaticDragonfly  
YprocKcid  
XDXD47  
Lady Salem Marionette  
Skyy1865

Best Male Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)  
Gumball (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Darwin (Darwin's First/schwarzekatze4)  
Laurence (I'll Ask You Later/ Lady Salem Marionette)  
Stephen (True love/jayceefull)  
Tobias (Tobias's Special Violet/lovewriting22)

Best Female Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)  
Jamie (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Penny (Life Cut Short/Urimizo)  
Carrie (The Dark Night Of The Soul/YprocKcid)  
Carmen (The Cactus/YprocKcid)  
Tina (Tina's Feelings/PETS literature)

Best Supporting Male Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)  
Darwin (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Tobias (Life Cut Short/Urimizo)  
Alan (Life Cut Short/Urimizo)  
Rocky (Loves Makes Fools of us All/Urimizo)  
Gumball (Love Lost/Rage597)

Best Supporting Female Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)  
Tina (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Nicole (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Anais (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Jamie (The Panties/YprocKcid)  
Rachel (TAWOG: The Wish/DaisyDuck1994)

Best Screen Couple "Role From Specific Story." (5 Nominations)  
GumballXJamie (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
DarwinXCarrie (Darwin's First/schwarzekatze4)  
GumballXPenny (Love Lost/Rage597)  
GumballXTabitha (Family Issues/BDA241)  
AlanXCarmen (The Cactus/YprocKcid)

Best Moment "Selected Only By Best Story Nominations" (10 Nominations)  
My New Family/GalaticDragonfly (Gumball and Jamie's First Kiss On The Roof)  
Misunderstood/BDA241 (Gumball Having A New Life)  
Be my Valentine/XDXD47 (The Prank Goes Off And Too Far.)  
The Power of Love/xboy4000 (Gumball Beating Tobias And Being Revived)  
TAWoG: An Anthology/YprocKcid (The Death And Rape Of Darwin)  
True love/jayceefull (The Car Crash That Gave Gumball Amnesia)  
Darwin's First/schwarzekatze4 (Darwin and Carrie's First Kiss)  
Love Lost/Rage597 (The Realization Of The Truth of Gumball And Darwin's Mistakes)  
The Dark Night Of The Soul/YprocKcid (Carrie Revealing Her Feelings To Gumball)

Best OC "Specific From Certain Story." (6 Nominations)  
Tabitha (Family Issues/BDA241)  
Slayer (Baby Steps/KNDnumbah362)  
Denise (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Stephen (True love/jayceefull)  
Nate (The Amazing World of Gumball: Father/KenLyons)  
Eli (Soldier # 1026752/ I Like Writing 17)

Best Ensemble (5 Nominations)  
My New Family (The Raid Club: Gumball, Jamie, Tina, Tobias, Joe, Rocky, And Others/GalaticDragonfly)  
Love Lost (Gumball, Darwin, Penny, And Carrie/Rage597)  
Life Cut Short (Penny, Tobias, Teri, Alan, Leslie, And Anton/Urimizo)  
200: The Beginning Of The End (Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Rachel, Carrie, Jamie, Tobias, And Joe/EvelioandZgroup)  
The Amazing World of Truth or Dare (Gumball, Darwin, Bobert, Tobias, Anton, And Jamie/ThunderboundAwsomeness)

Best Antagonist/Villain (5 Nominations)  
Principal Brown (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Tobias (Life Cut Short/Urimizo)  
Gumball (It's the Thought that Counts/Urimizo)  
Jamie (The Panties/YprocKcid)  
Matau (Healing through Hard Times/Laengruk213100)

Best Supporting Antagonist/Villain (5 Nominations)  
Mr. Small (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Nicole (The First Blood/EvelioandZgroup)  
Richard (The First Blood/EvelioandZgroup)  
Banana Joe (Misunderstood/BDA241)  
Jamie (The Amazing World of Truth or Dare/ThunderboundAwsomeness)

Best Protagonist/Hero (5 Nominations)  
Gumball (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Jamie (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Penny (Life Cut Short/Urimizo)  
Darwin (Second Chances/Roman Empire)  
Mr. Small (The Door/Urimizo)

Best Supporting Protagonist/Hero (5 Nominations)  
Carrie (The Dead World of Gumball/skyy1865)  
Tina (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Alan (Life Cut Short/Urimizo)  
Darwin (Love Lost/Rage597)  
Gumball (TAWOG: The Wish/DaisyDuck1994)

Best "Holiday" Story (5 Nominations)  
Be my Valentine (Valentine's Day/XDXD47)  
It's the Thought that Counts (Valentine's Day/XDXD47)  
Life Cut Short (Halloween/ Urimizo)  
A Watterson Thanksgiving (Thanksgiving Day/Laengruk213100)  
Halloween Extravagance (Halloween/KNDnumbah362)

Best "Change Of Heart" Character/ Good To Bad Or Bad To Good (5 Nominations)  
Mr. Small (Bad to Good/My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Gumball (Good to Bad/Bad to Good/Be my Valentine/XDXD47)  
Gumball (Good to Bad/It's the Thought that Counts/ Urimizo)  
Tobias (Good to Bad/Life Cut Short/ Urimizo)  
Jamie (Bad to Good/My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)

Best Story Series (5 Nominations)  
TAWoG: An Anthology (YprocKcid)  
TAWOG's Quad-Trilogy (skyy1865)  
My New Family Series (GalaticDragonfly)  
Gumball VS Tobias (XDXD47)  
Misunderstood and Family Issues/2 Part Series (BDA241)

Best Death (5 Nominations)  
Penny (Life Cut Short/Urimizo)  
Gumball (The Dark Night Of The Soul/YprocKcid)  
Tobias (Be my Valentine/XDXD47)  
Carmen (Be my Valentine/XDXD47)  
Darwin (TAWoG: An Anthology/YprocKcid)

Best "Fan Favorite" Couple (10 Nominations/Formally 5)  
GumballXJamie  
GumballXCarrie  
GumballXPenny  
DarwinXCarrie  
DarwinXTeri  
JamieXJuke  
TobiasXJamie  
DarwinXRachel  
GumballXTina  
TobiasXPenny

Best Fight (5 Nominations)  
Gumball V.S. Tobias (Gumball VS Tobias/XDXD47)  
Gumball V.S. Jamie (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Gumball V.S. Bobert (Gumball vs Bobert/BridgetteBarf777)  
Gumball V.S. Tina (GumWar/The-Moon-is-my-Mistress)  
Penny V.S. Tobias (Life Cut Short/Urimizo)

Best "Used" Couples (5 Nominations)  
GumballXJamie  
DarwinXCarrie  
GumballXPenny  
GumballXCarrie  
AlanXCarmen

Best "Lemon" Story (5 Nominations)  
My New Family: The Process (GalaticDragonfly)  
Double Troubles (GalaticDragonfly)  
The Golden Rule (Globaluna32)  
The Tales of Gumball (xXDasxGoochXx)  
Gizmo (xXDasxGoochXx)

Best Kiss "Specific From Certain Stor(y)(ies)." (10 Nominations)  
GumballXJamie (My New Family and The Panties)  
DarwinXCarrie (Love Lost and Darwin's First)  
GumballXCarrie (The Dark Night Of The Soul)  
AlanXCarmen (The Cactus)  
GumballXDarwin (The Truth and TAWoG: An Anthology)  
GumballXStephen (True love)  
GumballXTina (Tina's Feeling)  
GumballXPenny (The Dark Night Of The Soul, Be my Valentine, Elmore's Little Angels, The Power of Love, It's the Thought that Counts, And My New Family)  
DarwinXMasami (Love Lost)  
MasamiXCarrie (TAWoG: An Anthology)

Best Sequel (5 Nominations)  
My New Family To My New Family: The Process (GalaticDragonfly)  
Gumball VS Tobias To Gumball's Legend (XDXD47)  
Misunderstood To Family Issues (BDA241)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Search for the Relic To The Amazing World of Gumball: Xmortis's Aura (skyy1865)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Rise of Darkness To The Amazing World of Gumball: Universal Fate (skyy1865)

Best "Episode Based" Story (5 Nominations)  
My New Family (The Club/GalaticDragonfly)  
Love Lost (The Pressure/Rage597)  
Party Pandemic (The Party/Lady Salem Marionette)  
The club pt 1 Rise of the rejects (The Club/XDXD47)  
The Dark Night Of The Soul (The Party/YprocKcid)

Best "Short" Story (Under 1,000 Words) (5 Nominations)  
Shipwrecked (Lady Salem Marionette)  
What I Want Most (Lady Salem Marionette)  
I'll Ask You later (Lady Salem Marionette)  
Operation Dubai (Laengruk213100)  
The Golden Rule (Globaluna32)

Best Story (Under 50,000 Words) (5 Nominations)  
Healing through Hard Times (Laengruk213100)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)  
Gumball and The Orb of Corruption (cartoonsandgames)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Mission ESS (skyy1865)  
My New Family: The Process (GalaticDragonfly)

Best Story (Over 50,000 Words) (2 Nominations/Formally 5)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Rise of Darkness (skyy1865)

Best Story (Over 100,000 Words) (1 Nominations/Formally 5)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)

Best Unfinished Story (5 Nominations)  
True love (jayceefull)  
Family Issues (BDA241)  
GONE (XDXD47)  
GumWar (The-Moon-is-my-Mistress)  
The Assassin of Elmore (Fudgeball)

Best Story M Rated (5 Nominations)  
Double Trouble (GalaticDragonfly)  
My New Family: The Process (GalaticDragonfly)  
TAWoG: An Anthology (YprocKcid)  
Second Chances (Roman Empire)  
The Tales of Gumball (xXDasxGoochXx)

Best Story T Rated (5 Nominations)  
Family Issues (BDA241)  
The First Blood (EvelioandZgroup)  
Healing through Hard Times  
GumWar (The-Moon-is-my-Mistress)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)

Best Story K+ Rated (5 Nominations)  
The Virus (SarahGirl1)  
Love Makes Fools of us All (Urimizo)  
Misunderstood (BDA241  
Love Lost (Rage597)  
The Dark Night Of The Soul (YprocKcid)

Best Story K Rated (5 Nominations)  
Darwin's First (schwarzekatze4)  
True love (jayceefull)  
The DIY Amusement Park (YprocKcid)  
The Cactus (YprocKcid)  
Only Ten (Lady Salem Marionette)

Best Story (Under 5 Chapters) (5 Nominations)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
Family Issues (BDA241)  
The Assassin of Elmore (Fudgeball)  
Tina's Feelings (PETS Literature)  
Be my Valentine (XDXD47)

Best Story (Under 10 Chapters) (5 Nominations)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
True Love (jayceefull)  
Family Issues (BDA241)  
The Knight In Blue Fur (Kjmrk42)  
Gumball and The Orb of Corruption (cartoonsandgames)

Best Story (Over 10 Chapters) (5 Nominations)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Mission ESS (skyy1865)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Rise of Darkness (skyy1865)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Xmortis's Aura (skyy1865)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Search for the Relic (skyy1865)

Best Story (Not On FanFiction_Net) (5 Nominations)  
Teach Me To Swim (deviantART/DickCorpy)  
Gumball x Jamie: Secrets (deviantART/bigsmiles123)  
The Panties Alternated Ending (deviantART/bigsmiles123)  
Carrie's Dairy (deviantART/JonathanElrod)  
An Endless Future GumballxRachel (deviantART/JonathanElrod)

Best Story (Adventure) (5 Nominations)  
Yes No Continue? (Lolguy 2)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Universal Fate (skyy1865)  
Gumball and The Orb of Corruption (cartoonsandgames)  
The Assassin of Elmore (Fudgeball)  
24 hours (XDXD47)

Best Story (Angst) (5 Nominations)  
Part Pandemic (Lady Salem Marionette)  
Shipwrecked (Lady Salem Marionette)  
The Genius: Alternate Ending SONGFIC (OfficalGumballStories)  
The 'not so' Amazing world of Gumball (Red-Golden Wings)  
Missing (Molly's are awesome)

Best Story (Crime) (4 Nominations/Formally 5)  
Guilty tell proven Innocent (cartoonsandgames)  
A Way to Die (shawshankUPL)  
Money For Nothing (Comet1998)  
After School Murder (Comet1998)

Best Story (Drama) (5 Nominations)  
Family Issues (BDA241)  
True love (jayceefull)  
Tina's feelings (PETS literature)  
Misunderstood (BDA241)  
The Panties (YprocKcid)

Best Story (Family) (5 Nominations)  
Family Issues (BDA241)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Father (KenLyons)  
10 Years (xboy4000)  
The Accident (Laengruk213100)  
Baby Steps (KNDnumbah362)

Best Story (Fantasy) (4 Nominations/ Formally 5)  
TAWOG: The Wish (DaisyDuck1994)  
The Loop (Mr_Page)  
Every holiday's for love (GoDeAter12)  
gumpire and waredarwin (phineasandgumball)

Best Story (Friendship) (5 Nominations)  
Last Chance (NickiMinajandRihannaFan)  
Tina's Life (Kjmk42)  
A day in the of Penny Fitzgerald (Chel127)  
An Interview with TAWOGB (GoDeAter12)  
What I Want Most (Lady Salem Marionette)

Best Story (General) (5 Nominations)  
The Virus (SarahGirl1)  
Elmore's Little Angels (That-Gex-Dude)  
TAWoG: An Anthology (YprocKcid)  
The Finale Battle: This is Where It all Ends (XDXD47)  
Love Lost (Rage597)

Best Story (Horror) (5 Nominations)  
It's the Thought that Counts (Urimizo)  
Amazing World of Gumball Creepypasta, The Grieving (Globaluna32)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)  
The First Blood (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Haunting of Elmore Junior High (KasaneMikufan865)

Best Story (Humor) (5 Nominations)  
I'll Ask You Later (Lady Salem Marionette)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
Operation: Girls Only (XDXD47)  
The Cross Dresser (YprocKcid)  
The DIY Amusement Park (YprocKcid)

Best Story (Hurt/Comfort) (5 Nominations)  
What I Want Most (Lady Salem Marionette)  
Misunderstood (BDA241)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Father (KenLyons)  
Gumball VS Tobias (XDXD47)  
Second Chances (Roman Empire)

Best Story (Mystery) (5 Nominations)  
An Elmore Mystery (GossipGFan)  
Call of Gumball: Blue Ops (I Like Writing17)  
What To Do When You Are Dead (That-Gex-Dude)  
Gone Wrong (Kjmk42)  
Getting Away with Murder (ThunderboundAwsomeness)

Best Story (Parody) (3 Nominations/Formally 5)  
Freedom for Elmore 2 Trailer (Laengruk213100)  
Cartoon Confessions 3: Nicole Watterson (Drone person)  
Random Songfics (Molly's are awesome)

Best Story (Poetry) (2 Nominations/Formally 5)  
Awog April Fools short fic (killer123)  
No One (The Dreamer knight)

Best Story (Romance) (16 Nominations/Formally 5, Then 10)  
True love (jayceefull)  
Love Makes Fools of us All (Urimizo)  
Tina's Feelings (PETS literature)  
Be my Valentine (XDXD47)  
My New Family: The Process (GalaticDragonfly)  
Elmore's Little Angels (That-Gex-Dude)  
The Love Story (The Speedy Hero)  
The Panties (YprocKcid)  
10 years (xboy4000)  
The Power of Love (xboy4000)  
The DIY Amusement Park (YprocKcid)  
The Truth (YprocKcid)  
Last Chance (NickiMinajandRihannaFan)  
The Dark Night of the Soul (YprocKcid)  
The Cactus (YprocKcid)  
Darwin's First (schwarzekatze4)

Best Story (Sci-Fi) (3 Nominations/Formally 5)  
Space Marines: Operation Alpha (Laengruk213100)  
The Shadowkan's Slaughterhouse (Kainsword17)  
Faith made this happen (BDA241)

Best Story (Spiritual) (2 Nominations/ Formally 5)  
I feel Like A Monster (SpecOpsFrost7854)  
The Race (The Golden Authors)

Best Story (Supernatural) (5 Nominations)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Universal Fate (skyy1865)  
Gumball and The Orb of Corruption (cartoonsandgames)  
The Assassin of Elmore (Fudgeball)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Rise of Darkness (skyy1865)

Best Story (Suspense) (5 Nominations)  
It's the Thought that Counts (Urimizo)  
Survival of the forest of Doom (subzero360)  
GumWar (The-Moon-is-my-Mistress)  
Hurt (The Cheese Wheel)  
Elmore's Eyes (shawshankUPL)

Best Story (Tragedy) (5 Nominations)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
Elmore's Eyes (shawshankUPL)  
Gizmo (xXDasxGoochXx)  
Guilty tell proven Innocent (cartoonsandgames)  
Life Cut Short (Urimizo)

Best Story (Western) (0 Nominations/Formally 5)  
No Nominees, Due To No Stories With Western Genre.

Note: You Can Send Me Your Recommendation For Stories Or Authors So I May Be Able To Nominate.

Note: The Limit Of Nominations Will Either Be 5, 10 Or More, But Only Vote One Time For Each Category.

Note: YOU CAN NOT VOTE UNTIL THE NOMINATIONS ARE IN.

Note: If You Have Started A Started, But Didn't Finish It. Your Story Will Be Eligible For The Next One, But If You Don't Finish It By The Next One, Then It Won't Be Eligible At All Anymore.


	2. The Results Of 2012 TAWOG Awards!

Welcome To The First TAWOG Awards. The Readers Have Voted And Now, Here Are The Results, But I Have Bad News. Our Fellow Writer YprocKcid/DickCorpy Said In His Tumblr Account That He Is In Jail For 2 Years. Reasons Will Not Be Announced.

Note: Winners Are Highlighted In Bold.

Best Story. (10 Nominations)  
**My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)** **Winner**  
TAWoG: An Anthology (YprocKcid)  
Misunderstood (BDA241)  
Be my Valentine (XDXD47)  
My New Family: The Process (GalaticDragonfly)  
True love (jayceefull)  
Darwin's First (schwarzekatze4)  
Love Lost (Rage597)  
The Power of Love (xboy4000)  
The Dark Night Of The Soul (YprocKcid)

Best Writer/Author. (5 Nominations)  
**GalaticDragonfly** **Winner**  
YprocKcid  
XDXD47  
Lady Salem Marionette  
Skyy1865

Best Male Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)  
**Gumball (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly) Winner**  
Darwin (Darwin's First/schwarzekatze4)  
Laurence (I'll Ask You Later/ Lady Salem Marionette) X  
Stephen (True love/jayceefull)  
Tobias (Tobias's Special Violet/lovewriting22)

Best Female Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)  
Jamie (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
**Penny (Life Cut Short/Urimizo) Winner**  
Carrie (The Dark Night Of The Soul/YprocKcid)  
Carmen (The Cactus/YprocKcid)  
Tina (Tina's Feelings/PETS literature)

Best Supporting Male Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)  
Darwin (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
**Tobias (Life Cut Short/Urimizo) Winner**  
Alan (Life Cut Short/Urimizo)  
Rocky (Loves Makes Fools of us All/Urimizo)  
Gumball (Love Lost/Rage597)

Best Supporting Female Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)  
**Tina (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly) Winner**  
Nicole (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Anais (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Jamie (The Panties/YprocKcid)  
Rachel (TAWOG: The Wish/DaisyDuck1994)

Best Screen Couple "Role From Specific Story." (5 Nominations)  
**GumballXJamie (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly) Winner**  
DarwinXCarrie (Darwin's First/schwarzekatze4)  
GumballXPenny (Love Lost/Rage597)  
GumballXTabitha (Family Issues/BDA241)  
AlanXCarmen (The Cactus/YprocKcid)

Best Moment "Selected Only By Best Story Nominations" (10 Nominations)  
My New Family/GalaticDragonfly (Gumball and Jamie's First Kiss On The Roof)  
**Misunderstood/BDA241 (Gumball Having A New Life) (Two-Way Tie)**  
Be my Valentine/XDXD47 (The Prank Goes Off And Too Far.)  
The Power of Love/xboy4000 (Gumball Beating Tobias And Being Revived)  
**TAWoG: An Anthology/YprocKcid (The Death And Rape Of Darwin) (Two-Way Tie)**  
True love/jayceefull (The Car Crash That Gave Gumball Amnesia)  
Darwin's First/schwarzekatze4 (Darwin and Carrie's First Kiss)  
Love Lost/Rage597 (The Realization Of The Truth of Gumball And Darwin's Mistakes)  
The Dark Night Of The Soul/YprocKcid (Carrie Revealing Her Feelings To Gumball)  
My New Family: The Process/GalaticDragonfly (Gumball And Jamie's First Time.)

Best OC "Specific From Certain Story." (6 Nominations)  
**Tabitha (Family Issues/BDA241) (Three-Way Tie)**  
Slayer (Baby Steps/KNDnumbah362)  
**Denise (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly) (Three-Way Tie)  
Stephen (True love/jayceefull) (Three-Way Tie)**  
Nate (The Amazing World of Gumball: Father/KenLyons)  
Eli (Soldier # 1026752/ I Like Writing 17)

Best Ensemble (5 Nominations)  
My New Family (The Raid Club: Gumball, Jamie, Tina, Tobias, Joe, Rocky, And Others/GalaticDragonfly)  
Love Lost (Gumball, Darwin, Penny, And Carrie/Rage597)  
**Life Cut Short (Penny, Tobias, Teri, Alan, Leslie, And Anton/Urimizo) Winner**  
200: The Beginning Of The End (Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Rachel, Carrie, Jamie, Tobias, And Joe/EvelioandZgroup)  
The Amazing World of Truth or Dare (Gumball, Darwin, Bobert, Tobias, Anton, And Jamie/ThunderboundAwsomeness)

Best Antagonist/Villain (5 Nominations)  
Principal Brown (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Tobias (Life Cut Short/Urimizo)  
**Gumball (It's the Thought that Counts/Urimizo) Winner  
**Jamie (The Panties/YprocKcid)  
Matau (Healing through Hard Times/Laengruk213100)

Best Supporting Antagonist/Villain (5 Nominations)  
Mr. Small (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
**Nicole (The First Blood/EvelioandZgroup) Winner**  
Richard (The First Blood/EvelioandZgroup)  
Banana Joe (Misunderstood/BDA241)  
Jamie (The Amazing World of Truth or Dare/ThunderboundAwsomeness)

Best Protagonist/Hero (5 Nominations)  
**Gumball (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly) Winner**  
Jamie (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Penny (Life Cut Short/Urimizo)  
Darwin (Second Chances/Roman Empire)  
Mr. Small (The Door/Urimizo)

Best Supporting Protagonist/Hero (5 Nominations)  
Carrie (The Dead World of Gumball/skyy1865)  
**Tina (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly) **  
Alan (Life Cut Short/Urimizo)  
Darwin (Love Lost/Rage597)  
Gumball (TAWOG: The Wish/DaisyDuck1994)

Best "Holiday" Story (5 Nominations)  
Be my Valentine (Valentine's Day/XDXD47)  
It's the Thought that Counts (Valentine's Day/Urimizo)  
**Life Cut Short (Halloween/ Urimizo) Winner**  
A Watterson Thanksgiving (Thanksgiving Day/Laengruk213100)  
Halloween Extravagance (Halloween/KNDnumbah362)

Best "Change Of Heart" Character/ Good To Bad Or Bad To Good (5 Nominations)  
**Mr. Small (Bad to Good/My New Family/GalaticDragonfly) Winner**  
Gumball (Good to Bad/Bad to Good/Be my Valentine/XDXD47)  
Gumball (Good to Bad/It's the Thought that Counts/ Urimizo)  
Tobias (Good to Bad/Life Cut Short/ Urimizo)  
Jamie (Bad to Good/My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)

Best Story Series (5 Nominations)  
**TAWoG: An Anthology (YprocKcid) Winner**  
TAWOG's Quad-Trilogy (skyy1865)  
My New Family Series (GalaticDragonfly)  
Gumball VS Tobias (XDXD47)  
Misunderstood and Family Issues/2 Part Series (BDA241)

Best Death (5 Nominations)  
Penny (Life Cut Short/Urimizo)  
Gumball (The Dark Night Of The Soul/YprocKcid)  
Tobias (Be my Valentine/XDXD47)  
Carmen (Be my Valentine/XDXD47)  
**Darwin (TAWoG: An Anthology/YprocKcid) **

Best "Fan Favorite" Couple (10 Nominations/Formally 5)  
**GumballXJamie (Two-Way Tie)**  
GumballXCarrie  
**GumballXPenny (Two-Way Tie)**  
DarwinXCarrie  
DarwinXTeri  
JamieXJuke  
TobiasXJamie  
DarwinXRachel  
GumballXTina  
TobiasXPenny

Best Fight (5 Nominations)  
Gumball V.S. Tobias (Gumball VS Tobias/XDXD47)  
Gumball V.S. Jamie (My New Family/GalaticDragonfly)  
Gumball V.S. Bobert (Gumball vs. Bobert/BridgetteBarf777)  
Gumball V.S. Tina (GumWar/The-Moon-is-my-Mistress)  
**Penny V.S. Tobias (Life Cut Short/Urimizo) **

Best "Used" Couples (5 Nominations)  
**GumballXJamie Winner**  
DarwinXCarrie  
GumballXPenny  
GumballXCarrie  
AlanXCarmen

Best "Lemon" Story (5 Nominations)  
**My New Family: The Process (GalaticDragonfly) **  
Double Troubles (GalaticDragonfly)  
The Golden Rule (Globaluna32)  
The Tales of Gumball (xXDasxGoochXx)  
Gizmo (xXDasxGoochXx)

Best Kiss "Specific From Certain Stor(y)(ies)." (10 Nominations)  
GumballXJamie (My New Family and The Panties) XX  
DarwinXCarrie (Love Lost and Darwin's First)  
GumballXCarrie (The Dark Night Of The Soul)  
AlanXCarmen (The Cactus)  
GumballXDarwin (The Truth and TAWoG: An Anthology)  
GumballXStephen (True love)  
GumballXTina (Tina's Feeling)  
**GumballXPenny (The Dark Night Of The Soul, Be my Valentine, Elmore's Little Angels, The Power of Love, It's the Thought that Counts, And My New Family/YprocKcid, XDXD47, That-Gex-Dude, xboy1000, Urimizo, GalaticDragonfly) Winner **  
DarwinXMasami (Love Lost)  
MasamiXCarrie (TAWoG: An Anthology) XX

Best Sequel (5 Nominations)  
**My New FamilyMy New Family: The Process (GalaticDragonfly) (Three-Way Tie)  
Gumball VS TobiasGumball's Legend (XDXD47) (Three-Way Tie)  
MisunderstoodFamily Issues (BDA241) (Three-Way Tie)**  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Search for the RelicThe Amazing World of Gumball: Xmortis's Aura (skyy1865)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Rise of DarknessThe Amazing World of Gumball: Universal Fate (skyy1865)

Best "Episode Based" Story (5 Nominations)  
**My New Family (The Club/GalaticDragonfly) Winner**  
Love Lost (The Pressure/Rage597)  
Party Pandemic (The Party/Lady Salem Marionette)  
The club pt 1 Rise of the rejects (The Club/XDXD47)  
The Dark Night Of The Soul (The Party/YprocKcid)

Best "Short" Story (Under 1,000 Words) (5 Nominations)  
Shipwrecked (Lady Salem Marionette)  
What I Want Most (Lady Salem Marionette)  
I'll Ask You later (Lady Salem Marionette)  
Operation Dubai (Laengruk213100)  
**The Golden Rule (Globaluna32) Winner**

Best Story (Under 50,000 Words) (5 Nominations)  
Healing through Hard Times (Laengruk213100)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)  
Gumball and The Orb of Corruption (cartoonsandgames)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Mission ESS (skyy1865)  
**My New Family: The Process (GalaticDragonfly) Winner**

Best Story (Over 50,000 Words) (2 Nominations/Formally 5)  
**My New Family (GalaticDragonfly) Winner**  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Rise of Darkness (skyy1865)

Best Story (Over 100,000 Words) (1 Nominations/Formally 5)  
**My New Family (GalaticDragonfly) Winner**

Best Unfinished Story (5 Nominations)  
**True love (jayceefull) (Three-Way Tie)  
Family Issues (BDA241) (Three-Way Tie)**  
GONE (XDXD47)  
GumWar (The-Moon-is-my-Mistress)  
**The Assassin of Elmore (Fudgeball) (Three-Way Tie)**

Best Story M Rated (5 Nominations)  
Double Trouble (GalaticDragonfly)  
My New Family: The Process (GalaticDragonfly)  
**TAWoG: An Anthology (YprocKcid) Winner**  
Second Chances (Roman Empire)  
The Tales of Gumball (xXDasxGoochXx)

Best Story T Rated (5 Nominations)   
Family Issues (BDA241)  
The First Blood (EvelioandZgroup) XX  
Healing through Hard Times (Laengruk213100)  
GumWar (The-Moon-is-my-Mistress)  
**My New Family (GalaticDragonfly) Winner**

Best Story K+ Rated (5 Nominations)  
The Virus (SarahGirl1)  
**Love Makes Fools of us All (Urimizo) Winner**  
Misunderstood (BDA241)  
Love Lost (Rage597)  
The Dark Night Of The Soul (YprocKcid)

Best Story K Rated (5 Nominations)  
**Darwin's First (schwarzekatze4) Winner**  
True love (jayceefull)  
The DIY Amusement Park (YprocKcid)  
The Cactus (YprocKcid)  
Only Ten (Lady Salem Marionette)

Best Story (Under 5 Chapters) (5 Nominations)  
**My New Family (GalaticDragonfly) Winner**  
Family Issues (BDA241)  
The Assassin of Elmore (Fudgeball)  
Tina's Feelings (PETS Literature)  
Be my Valentine (XDXD47)

Best Story (Under 10 Chapters) (5 Nominations)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
**True Love (jayceefull) Winner**  
Family Issues (BDA241)  
The Knight In Blue Fur (Kjmrk42)  
Gumball and The Orb of Corruption (cartoonsandgames)

Best Story (Over 10 Chapters) (5 Nominations)  
**The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865) Winner**  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Mission ESS (skyy1865)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Rise of Darkness (skyy1865)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Xmortis's Aura (skyy1865)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Search for the Relic (skyy1865)

Best Story (Not On FanFiction_Net) (5 Nominations)  
**Teach Me To Swim (deviantART/DickCorpy) Winner**  
Gumball x Jamie: Secrets (deviantART/bigsmiles123)  
The Panties Alternated Ending (deviantART/bigsmiles123)  
Carrie's Dairy (deviantART/JonathanElrod)  
An Endless Future GumballxRachel (deviantART/JonathanElrod)

Best Story (Adventure) (5 Nominations)  
Yes No Continue? (Lolguy 2)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Universal Fate (skyy1865)  
Gumball and The Orb of Corruption (cartoonsandgames)  
**The Assassin of Elmore (Fudgeball) Winner**  
24 hours (XDXD47)

Best Story (Angst) (5 Nominations)  
Part Pandemic (Lady Salem Marionette)  
Shipwrecked (Lady Salem Marionette)  
The Genius: Alternate Ending SONGFIC (OfficalGumballStories)  
The 'not so' Amazing world of Gumball (Red-Golden Wings)  
**Missing (Molly's are awesome) **

Best Story (Crime) (4 Nominations/Formally 5)  
Guilty tell proven Innocent (cartoonsandgames)  
A Way to Die (shawshankUPL)  
Money For Nothing (Comet1998)  
**After School Murder (Comet1998) Winner**

Best Story (Drama) (5 Nominations)  
Family Issues (BDA241)  
True love (jayceefull)  
Tina's feelings (PETS literature)  
Misunderstood (BDA241)  
**The Panties (YprocKcid) Winner**

Best Story (Family) (5 Nominations)  
**Family Issues (BDA241) Winner**  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Father (KenLyons)  
10 Years (xboy4000)  
The Accident (Laengruk213100)  
Baby Steps (KNDnumbah362)

Best Story (Fantasy) (4 Nominations/ Formally 5)  
**TAWOG: The Wish (DaisyDuck1994) **  
The Loop (Mr_Page)  
Every holiday's for love (GoDeAter12)  
gumpire and waredarwin (phineasandgumball)

Best Story (Friendship) (5 Nominations)  
**Last Chance (NickiMinajandRihannaFan) Winner  
**Tina's Life (Kjmk42)  
A day in the of Penny Fitzgerald (Chel127)  
An Interview with TAWOGB (GoDeAter12)  
What I Want Most (Lady Salem Marionette)

Best Story (General) (5 Nominations)  
The Virus (SarahGirl1)  
Elmore's Little Angels (That-Gex-Dude)  
**TAWoG: An Anthology (YprocKcid) Winner**  
The Finale Battle: This is Where It all Ends (XDXD47)  
Love Lost (Rage597)

Best Story (Horror) (5 Nominations)  
**It's the Thought that Counts (Urimizo) **  
Amazing World of Gumball Creepypasta, The Grieving (Globaluna32)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)  
The First Blood (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Haunting of Elmore Junior High (KasaneMikufan865)

Best Story (Humor) (5 Nominations)  
I'll Ask You Later (Lady Salem Marionette)  
**My New Family (GalaticDragonfly) (Two-Way Tie)  
**Operation: Girls Only (XDXD47)  
**The Cross Dresser (YprocKcid) (Two-Way Tie)**  
The DIY Amusement Park (YprocKcid)

Best Story (Hurt/Comfort) (5 Nominations)  
What I Want Most (Lady Salem Marionette)  
Misunderstood (BDA241)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Father (KenLyons)  
Gumball VS Tobias (XDXD47)  
**Second Chances (Roman Empire) Winner**

Best Story (Mystery) (5 Nominations)  
An Elmore Mystery (GossipGFan)  
Call of Gumball: Blue Ops (I Like Writing17)  
What To Do When You Are Dead (That-Gex-Dude)  
**Gone Wrong (Kjmk42) Winner**  
Getting Away with Murder (ThunderboundAwsomeness)

Best Story (Parody) (3 Nominations/Formally 5)  
Freedom for Elmore 2 Trailer (Laengruk213100)  
**Cartoon Confessions 3: Nicole Watterson (Drone person) Winner  
**Random Songfics (Molly's are awesome)

Best Story (Poetry) (2 Nominations/Formally 5)  
Awog April Fools short fic (killer123)  
**No One (The Dreamer knight) Winner**

Best Story (Romance) (16 Nominations/Formally 5, Then 10)  
**True love (jayceefull) (Two-Way Tie)**  
Love Makes Fools of us All (Urimizo)  
Tina's Feelings (PETS literature)  
Be my Valentine (XDXD47)  
**My New Family: The Process (GalaticDragonfly) (Two-Way Tie)**  
Elmore's Little Angels (That-Gex-Dude)  
The Love Story (The Speedy Hero)  
The Panties (YprocKcid)  
10 years (xboy4000)  
The Power of Love (xboy4000)  
The DIY Amusement Park (YprocKcid)  
The Truth (YprocKcid)  
Last Chance (NickiMinajandRihannaFan)  
The Dark Night of the Soul (YprocKcid)  
The Cactus (YprocKcid)  
Darwin's First (schwarzekatze4)

Best Story (Sci-Fi) (3 Nominations/Formally 5)  
Space Marines: Operation Alpha (Laengruk213100)  
The Shadowkan's Slaughterhouse (Kainsword17)  
**Faith made this happen (BDA241) Winner**

Best Story (Spiritual) (2 Nominations/ Formally 5)  
**I feel Like A Monster (SpecOpsFrost7854) Winner**  
The Race (The Golden Authors)

Best Story (Supernatural) (5 Nominations)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Universal Fate (skyy1865)  
Gumball and The Orb of Corruption (cartoonsandgames)  
**The Assassin of Elmore (Fudgeball) Winner**  
The Amazing World of Gumball: Rise of Darkness (skyy1865)

Best Story (Suspense) (5 Nominations)  
It's the Thought that Counts (Urimizo)  
**Survival of the forest of Doom (subzero360) Winner**  
GumWar (The-Moon-is-my-Mistress)  
Hurt (The Cheese Wheel)  
Elmore's Eyes (shawshankUPL)

Best Story (Tragedy) (5 Nominations)  
My New Family (GalaticDragonfly)  
Elmore's Eyes (shawshankUPL)  
Gizmo (xXDasxGoochXx)  
Guilty tell proven Innocent (cartoonsandgames)  
**Life Cut Short (Urimizo) Winner**

Best Story (Western) (0 Nominations/Formally 5)  
No Nominees, Due To No Stories With Western Genre.

This Has Been The 1st TAWOG Awards, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup And I Have Been Your Host And I'm Signing Off. See You Next Year!


	3. 1st Interviews

**Hello My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. A Couple Of Days Ago A User By The Name Derpaherpa Suggested He Should Interview The Winners Of The 1****st**** TAWOG Awards, So I Would Like To Say This Was All His Idea And He Did The Interview And All The Effort And Work Goes To That Author. For This Interview, He Interviews GalaticDragonfly And BDA241. No Words Were Changed And This Was The ACTUAL Conversation With The Interaction.**

**GalaticDragonfly's Interview**

Interviewer: Why did you write My new Family?

GalacticDragonfly: I saw the Club episode and thought it was rather good, I was amazed at how linked the clubs and family were in the show.

Interviewer : What were you thinking when you started on Chapter 1, did you have the story planned out?

GalacticDragonfly: Actually, nope, not at all. Actually Chapter 1 is my least favorite chapter because I had a different story planned out then. It still worked, but my mind had changed so much.

Interviewer: Interesting, can you tell me what you were actually thinking for Chapter one?

GalacticDragonfly: Well, there is a lot of aspects about it, you can sorta tell, that didn't really connect with the rest of the story. When doing chapter 1 I had a story in mind that was more about the clubs, and less about the family. Hence the term, My New Family. Originally, the story was supposed to be about Gumball and Darwin being seduced into doing drugs by Jamie, Tobias, Tina, Banana Joe, and Anton. Gumball was supposed to act like a man and do it, Darwin was supposed to chicken out before Gumball made him. The club was supposed to be a pranking club that caused a lot of destruction. And Jamie was supposed to fall in love with Gumball, while the rest of the Wattersons remained clueless as to what was going on. So THAT was the story I had in mind, but while doing Chapter 1 it changed. If you noticed, in Chapter one I said Jamie was holding a metal box. But later I never said what was in the box, because the story sorta changed and I forgot about it. It became less drug oriented. Chapter one was all about pranks and humor, that was the point of my story. Until of course, I had a radically better idea which was to make it about Gumball's family. Chapter 1 is a bit alien to Chapters 2-5.

Interviewer: Is this story relevant to real life, or where did you get to ideas for some of these scenes and actions?

GalacticDragonfly: A lot of it was from just random things. In Chapter 1 the radio show Anais was on, well its actually most of the pranks were from an old 70's radioshow that I was listening to on Youtube. It was a complication of all the pranks from the years; /watch?v=-EfokZhwwjk&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PLE883A4272A900721 But yeah, if someone listened to that they would recognize the similarities. In Chapter 2 was kinda obvious and from the heart. Im sure people as kids were probably crying in the car or something at night, and the lights flashing by and what not. Most things though I just got or is from my personality. But im a very happy person by the way, lol.

Interviewer: Is the ending how you planned it? Any Characters you didn't really use?

GalacticDragonfly: No. Mr. Small saving the day I didn't think of till Chapter 4. Ms. Simian was supposed to have a bigger role but I just scrapped it. The drugs didn't really end either. Nicole finds them and scolded Gumball but neither Gumball or Jamie showed a commitment to stopping. Its hinted that they stopped, but they didn't really, Jamie just tossed her collection and Gumball just said he'll stop.

Interviewer: Anything you'd want to change?

GalacticDragonfly: Yeah, especially in the earlier chapters I made some spelling/grammar mistakes. When I read my stories over after they're posted I wanna punch myself whenever I find them. As like, why didn't I catch it the first time! Even in the last chapter, right before the end I used the wrong word for 'laugh' but someday I'll go back and correct it. Also the drug subplot I wished I handled better.

Interviewer: Did you ever feel like you didn't know what to do?

GalacticDragonfly: Um? I think you mean like I was stumped or something? Well that happened with Nicole and Richard in Chapter 4. After having to give Richard an explanation as to why he didn't do anything earlier, the story where Nicole and Richard go to parents anonymous was more of an excuse to 'had to give them something to do' which is ALWAYS bad, has to be handled well. The entire thing was more of a joke, the humor part, I said this story had humor in it so I had to follow up on it.

Interviewer: I like how you wrote the scenes where you described the scenery.

GalacticDragon: Thanks, I guess with that I wanted the reader to feel what was going on around them. Chapter 2 I wanted them to feel like they were in the slightly cold car with their faces up at the window, getting out with the crickets chippering to fill up the gas in the car, with tears down their eyes. Or in Chapter 4 where Jamie and Tina are talking and its that moment right after sunset and people are talking in the background and doors are slamming. Its usually a reflection of whatever the time was when I was writing the story.

Interviewer: You won 'Best Story' in Gumball Fanfics, how do you feel? Did you know you would get it?

GalacticDragonfly: I thought I had a chance, I mean when you search Gumball fanfics on Google my 'lemon story' pops up first, the My new Family one. I mean and all the reviews I got. I never thought my story would be that big, I just wanted to write an emotional story. So I felt like I had a chance but I didn't think I would win.  
Interviewer: Ever since your story came out, a lot of 'family drama' stories came out. Even one author has wrote a sequel/ alternate ending to your story because it was so good. Have you noticed this?

GalacticDragonfly: Yes, a lot of stories about Gumball running away and having conflicts with his family did come out after mines. But I had the motivation to make this story from the "Loop" story. That would technically be the first 'drama' story, I just took it up a notch. As for that story My new Family; Revised, that author often talked to me when I was typing. He kept asking me if I would add this in or whatever. I didn't usually, but I did add in a minor plot point where Nicole feels guilty for slapping Gumball too hard due to past events.

Interviewer: Oh wow, well now that you have the best written story, why do you think your story got chosen out of other really long written stories?

GalacticDragonfly: Well, mainly because I stuck to the show. I like the Dead World of Gumball and Misunderstood but in reality they sorta left the whole TAWOG realm. My story took place in Elmore, the made up characters had the same consistency as the canon ones. And its just another episode. However stories about major death and destruction and a lot of made up characters turn people off I know, not me, but I can see why I got it.

Interviewer: Any awards you think you didn't deserve or would like to comment on?

GalacticDragonfly: I did won for a different reason but one of the nominations 'Change of Heart' nomination said Jamie was nominated. To me that's wrong. Jamie never changed. Sure she stopped being so mean but she still has the same attitude, and as many will see later, she hasn't changed that much in terms of how she sees everything, except for Gumball. She didn't change in Chapter 5 or anything. She still acts mean and stupid just not towards Gumball.

Interviewer: Anything in the future for this story?

GalacticDragonfly: My New Family Sequel, coming soon. Im currently writing Chapter 2. After im done I'll release both at the same time. Sorry but I cant really tell you what will happen or whats going on yet.

**BDA241's Interview**

Interviewer: How did you feel about your story winning some awards? Did you know you were going to win?  
BDA241: I feel like it shows people do like my stories, well maybe only this one, i didnt expect to win an award actually.  
Interviewer: Who would you like to congratulate for who else won an award?  
BDA241: Actually i feel like everyone who one deserves a congratulations.  
Interviewer: Is there any stories that you really like on Gumball FF dot net?  
BDA241: My new Family, that story inspired me to make the story series i made.  
Interviewer:What inspired your story?  
BDA241: the author of My new Family.  
Interviewer: Why did you ship Jamie and Gumball, is that your favorite paring?  
BDA241: Jamie and Gumball is a shipping i dont do im actually a Gumball and Carrie i made them a fanchild Sindy Watterson.  
Interviewer: What is the future for your story?  
BDA241: I plan to make the series longer, dont know how long but longer than 3 stories.  
Interviewer: What was your thought process when writing Chapter 1, did your story change from your original idea. Like you once thought your story would be about one thing, but then you changed it to something else in the later chapters?  
BDA241:i wanted to have the story focusing more than one thing, that all i can make up of that question.  
Interviewer: Does this story relate to anything in real life?  
BDA241: in someways maybe, i try to make it relatable  
Interviewer: Will there be a sequel for the story Family Issues?  
BDA241: yes there will be,  
Interviewer: Anything else you would like to add?  
BDA241:no much.

**There Will Be More Interviews, Thank You For Your Time, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup, I'm Signing Off**

**~ EvelioandZgroup **


	4. XDXD47's Interview And Update

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup And Here Is Another Interview, But I Also Have An Announcement About The 2****nd**** TAWOG Awards. The Story That Will Be Eligible To Be Nominated Are Stories That Have Been Published Between The Dates June 21 2012 Through June 21 2013, Also If A Story Has Been Published Before The Date, Will STILL BE ELIGIBLE If New Chapter Are Posted During The Date, But If A Story Is Completed Before The Date, Then It Is No Longer Eligible, But If A Story Is Not Finished, Then It Can Still Be Eligible, No Matter What, But After It's Completed Then It Can Be Eligible One Last Time, Then No More. Anyway, Here's My Interview With XDXD47 Or killer365**

Me: Question 1) How Did Feel That You Were Nominated Fir Two Major Categories In Best Story And Best Writer?

XDXD47: Well I wasn't able to really see the nominations until the day that I actually voted (because I was busy with school) but when I saw that I guess that. Felt happy

Me: Question 2) Do You Feel You Got Another Shot For Next Year With Your Story "Honor Thy Family"?  
XDXD47: All depends if I can keep on making chapters good and if people keep on reading it.

Me: Question 3) What Gives You Ideas For Stories?

XDXD47: Ideas just pop into my head

Me: Question 4) What's Your Favorite Completed Story On The TAWOG Archive?

XDXD47: Probably My new family or misunderstood

Me: Question 5) What's Your Favorite Story On The Archive That Isn't Finished Finished?

XDXD47: Family issues

Me: Question 6) Before You Started Out As An Author, What Did You Do Before?

XDXD47: I was still on this site just not on an account

Me: Question#7 Which Author Inspired You To Write On The TAWOG Archive?

XDXD47: No one I just had ideas for fanfictions

Me: Question#8 Do You Plan To Finish Your Other Stories.

XDXD47: All depends. I would love to because I already have the plots planned out but it depends if people wil read it.

Me: Question#9 What Story Do You Have That Has The Highest Hit.

XDXD47: Honor thy family

Me: Question#10 What Story Of Yours Is Your Favorite?

XDXD47: I like ones with a lt of fighting

Me: Question#11 Why Did Started On The Adventure Time Archive?

XDXD47: Because I just liked FPxFinn

Me: Question#12 What Motivates You To Write?

XDXD47: I just have the feeling to write but sometimes when I'm listening to music it makes me motivated to write

Me: Question#13 Have You Given Thought About Returning To GONE?

XDXD47: As of now no I haven't thought of going back to it

Me: Question#14 What Keeps You Going?

XDXD47: I just keep on wanting to write

Me: Question#15 When You Left FF, Did You Ever Thought You'd Come Back?

XDXD47: Nope

Me: Question#16 Do You Think You Will Leave Again?

XDXD47: All depends

Me: Question#17 What Does It All Depend On?

XDXD47: If certain things go the way i need them too

Me: Question#18 Some Stories That You Thought Have Been Displayed On Your Profile. Do You Plan On Writing Thoses Like The Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol Parody With Gumball?

XDXD47: Yes i am. I've just been working on other stories. Like right now i'm working on the new chapter of honor thy family, burning promises and 2 new stories

Me: Question#19 If You Were Going To Be Remembered, By What Story You Think People Would Remember You By?

XDXD47: Well people will remember Gumball VS Tobias trilogy because that was one of the first stories that showed Tobias' crush on Penny. But maybe Honor Thy Family too

Me: Question#20 (FQ) Why Do You Like Tobias And Penny As A Couple? (Don't Say Lame Excuses Like Just Because Or No Reason.)

XDXD47:Only because I like Gumball and Penny but there was nothing to make there relationship interesting. They can't express feelings for each other big whoop. What they needed was someone who would make their relationship more interesting. So i decided to ship their relationship not because i like the thought of them being together but just because it makes GumballxPenny even better.

**Here Has Been Your Interview With XDXD47, But I Am Also here To Announce That I Am REVOKING The Title Of My New Family As The Best Story On TAWOG Archive, Since I Believe That It's Not The Best Of All, But Others Will Come Along, But For Now, It's Considered A Classic To Me. My Name Is EvelioandZgroup, And I'm Signing Off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	5. I Like Writing17's Interview

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. I have an announcement that I like to make. The winner of 1****st**** TAWOG Award, Best Story, My New Family. I said that I was interested in making the story into a film adaption, but the author said that story being converted into a film wasn't a good idea, due to the sexual and "mature" acts that were involved in My New Family; it will not be made into a film adaption. Though other stories are going to be made into film adaption like The Station and Misunderstood and others. Anyway, here is I Like Writing17's interview who was nominated and has created a "My Little Pony" Awards, like mine.**

Question#1 What brought you to Fanfiction?

Well, i just searched up TAWOG and went deep into the results and came across fanfiction.

Question#2 Do you believe that you have a certain style with your stories?

Yes actually. Over time, I realized when writing that I like to think as I'm watching a movie.

Yes actually. Over time, I realized when writing that I like to think as I'm watching a movie.

Question#3 Do you believe that you will be nominated for an award next year?

Probably.

Question#4 Do you have any new stories that you are planning to write soon?

Well, I am working on Iron Fists, which involves Gumball fighting for his life, I have a Call of Duty idea called Nikolai's Birthday, and I have another My Little Pony fic idea which is called Rainbow Six.

Question#5 You revealed that you created an award thing for my little pony, why now though?

Well, I figured they MLP was a rising craze, so I thought, why not.

Question#6 What's your favorite completed story on MLP archive?

To be honest with you, I don't have one.

Question#7 What's your favorite completed Story on the TAWOG archive?

My New Family

Question#8 What's your favorite that hasn't been completed yet on the TAWOG archive?

It's a tie between Honor thy Family and The Station.

Question#9 What inspires you to write stories?

What inspires me, my love for the category I'm writing for and all the people who support

Question#10 What author do you believe has made the most impact on the TAWOG archive?

You.

Question#11 What pairing do you ship besides Gumball and Penny?

It's gonna have to be Gumball and Jamie.

Question#12 In your opinion, what genre best represents the TAWOG archive?

I believe it is Adventure

Question#13 Do you believe that Ty was worthy to be in the station?  
No, I did not, at first, I thought he was just another OC with a bad chance. But I was amazed to see he made it. The only thing that bugged me was that Ty had only one line.

Question#14 Do you plan on writing more stories on the TAWOG archive?

Oh yes, expect a lot my friend.

Question#15 What story ate you looking forward to read on the TAWOG?

if you said "are" then I am looking forward to the next chapter of The Station

Question#16 What story do you think will win "Best Story"?

It will probably be honor thy family.

Question#17 What do you think of the awards being created had made an effect on authors?

I say it's a good way to honor the works of authors, it really helps them know that peopl like their stories, and for the next awards, you should add a category for "worst story".

Question#18 If the award was created, what 5 stories would be nominated?

Adopted  
the rest I don't know

Question#19 Do you think the award would be good or bad to other authors?

I think it's both, it's god because we can inform authors that they NEED to improve, it's bad because it would look like we are insulting them.

Question#20(FQ) What author do think will win Best Writer next year?

Probably XDXD47 or you.

**Here has been your interview of I Like Writing17, expect more from your winners and nominees. My name is EvelioandZgroup, signing off**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	6. damnmetohell's interview and my goodbye

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now here is the interview of damnmetohell, who was interviewed by derpaherpa. Now I have an announcement to make. Due to complaints and back talk at me and has been giving thoughts about this site. I thought if being in this site is even worth now, so I have come to a conclusion on leaving fanfiction_net. Unlike XDXD47, I'm not coming back, I know when I'm not wanted, and so I'm going to leave this site and will not complete these stories. I was informed that by Ydoc124 saying that no one likes me and I have been the subject of people talking behind my back and saying they hate me on TAWOG wiki chat. If that's how you guys feel like, then I might as well go away and not come back. Let me know if I should go or leave, because if you guys hate me or like me, I hope you let me know due to negative responses. So I guess this may be my last update for any story, so I will say this with honor or shame. My name is EvelioandZgroup; I'm signing off, maybe forever and will not come back**

**~ EvelioandZgroup **

**Here is what may be your last. I hope you guys had fun reading my stories as I had fun making them, goodbye.**

1. What is your opinion of My New Family? What do you like about it, now that its been rated the best story in Gumball Fanfics of the present?  
2. What would you have done differently in the story, certain scenes and aspects.  
3. Now that you've made a Alternate/Revised version, do you think GalacticDragonfly has read it? Or might he be too busy writing the sequel to notice just yet?  
4. Galactic said he often talked to you during the production of his story, what did you advise him to do in his story?  
5. Why did you make The alternate/ revised story? I personally havent read alternate, but i've read revised and things seem to heat up quickly in that one. What are the differences specifically from Chapter 1 in GD's story and yours?  
6. What do you think the sequel to Galactic's story is going to be about?  
2 days ago

damnmetohell: 1. its was a great story but i think it could have done better.  
2. what would be different is well where do i start? i guest everything would be the same up to the point where gumballs family accuses him of hurting darwin, from there i would have had gumball tell his family how wrong they were and after they realize it on the spot i would have gumball run away that night and he would be staying at tobias summer home on top of elmore peek. so basically more guilt on the watterson side and more anger on gumballs side and theres alot more i would have changed but you'll have to read my story to see.  
3. i dont know if he has read it but i hope does and i hope he finishes his sequel soon.  
4. i had advised him to make the story a little more hateful at the end where gumball tells his mother he hates her for all the things she has done to him but after awhile he forgives her.  
5. i made the alternate because i think his story should have had well as i explained in answer 2 more guilt on the watterson side and more anger on gumballs side. the differents is that its gong to be short and because of that some stuff from chapter are already in chapter one. every thing is going to be the same except a lot shorter and its the same up till in the middle of chapter 2, thats when my change takes place.  
6. well like he said its going to be more about jamies family then gumballs. i had asked him to put my aftermate ending to the story in as a flashback near the beginning of the first chapter of his sequel, but it is unconfirmed if he did so.

**So here you guys go, the (maybe) last one of any of my updates,s o I hope you guys don't hate me, because now I feel like you do. Ydoc124 told that, so I may just now. Goodbye, forever I guess**

**~ EvelioandZgroup, the last**


	7. Starshie's Interview

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now I have some announcements that I like to make. First that I am creating a "Top 10" lists for 2011 and 2012 on this archive, so you guys can check on my profile which stories are the best from 1-10****th**** place by year. Also since the "1****st**** TAWOG Awards" went so well, I decided to create another award ceremony, but different from this one. In this one you will vote by years. Any story is able to compete by publishing or creating by the certain year. Any story not published on the year will not compete, but if a story updates and it either over does certain categories like best story with less than 5 chapters then it reaches 6, it will not be removed since it's based on the time it did in 2012, as well with the other ceremony. Also since we are doing it by year, I will post up ano0ther ceremony soon of 2011, but the ceremony of 2012 will be posting up one month after the year 2012 to gather the nominees. Also that I'm adding more categories to both of them. And now here is Starshie's interview by me. Enjoy.**

Me: Question#1 what brought you to Fanfiction?

Starshie: I found out at the AWOG wiki that there were over 100 fan fictions on FanFiction. I wanted to check it out and here I found FanFiction.

Me:Question#2 what author do you believe has made the biggest impact on this archive?

Starshie: Probably you...

Me: Question#3 your story is the only one in the archive to win both genres for best story but it later got removed for an uncertain reason. Do you plan on returning it or letting it be?

Starshie: I WILL return it. But not the way before. It will be only 3 chapters long since I'm planning on many other stories.

Me: Question#4 In your prediction so far, what stor(y) (ries) do you believe will be nominated for best story?

Starshie: I don't really know.

Me: Question#5 what inspires you to be a writer?

Starshie: Awesome stories here in FanFiction.

Me: Question#6 What's your favorite story that's complete on this archive?

Starshie: So far, My New Family.

Me: Question#7 what's your favorite that isn't completed?

Starshie: The Dead World of Gumball.

Me: Question#8 what sometimes struggles you into thinking of ideas?

Starshie: If 'struggles you into thinking of ideas' means what helps me think for ideas for a story, its music or suggestions from other writers.

Me: Question#9 You said that you will create a story of Gumball and Nicole and it will change readers' perspectives on them. Can you give some info on it?

Starshie: Weeeeeeeeell...I really shouldn't tell...DAW screw it! I'll tell you.

They are in fact 2 stories. Both based on two infamous My Little Pony stories that I personally like and will be using the same plot for it (With a few changes of course.) and but with The Amazing World of Gumball in it. I'll post them somewhere around October. Here are the names:

1. Story that will change perspective on Gumball: "Fishsticks"

2. Story that will change perspective on Nicole: "The Happy Rainbow Factory"

Those who read this and have read the two MLP stories probably know what I'm talking about.

Me: Question#10 do you believe that you will get nominations for next year?

Starshie: Maybe. But I'm sure the other two stories will do the job.  
Me: Question#11 how does it feel to be the only author on the at hive to have a story win both genres for best story?  
Starshie: Awesome. I feel special and that writing is now a talent of mine.  
Me: Question#12 why change your pen name from "Fudgeball" to "Starshie"  
Starshie: Since I became a Brony a few months ago, I decided that I will now write stories from different archives. And now that My Little Pony is my new favorite show, then It wouldn't make sense that id be Fudgeball. So now I'm Starshie.  
Me: Question#13 is there any story that shouldn't have won or been nominated from the TAWOG awards?  
Starshie: I don't think so. They were all good.  
Me: Question#14 is there a story you don't like on this archive?  
Starshie: A few, yeah...

Darwin and Banana Joe Unite.

Gumwin

Adopted

Derunty Gumble agdsajfgvaj something  
Me: Question#15 what do you think of those if they become nominated for worst story, which would win?  
Starshie: As much as I hate Derunty Gumble adksajgfsaj something. I would say Adopted. That story sucked ASS. DGADKSAJGFSAJ may have had the worst spelling in history but what really makes you hate a story is not how good the writing is, it's the plot and the other stuff.  
Me: Question#16 what story best represents this archive?  
Starshie: My New Family. It showed what we AWOG writers are capable of. Even from the most unexpected person to write it.

Question#17 did it ever occur to you that stories in this Archie have yet to show a uniqueness of stories, what authors best represents this archive?

Starshie: You, Skyy1986, GalacticDragonfly, Lady-Salem, That-Gex-Dude, YprocKcid, Urimizo and of course at some point the future ME!

Me: Question#18 have you ever gain any nickname for stories?

Starshie: What do you mean?

Me: A nickname. Like with Alfred Hitchcock gain "The master of Suspense" like that.

Starshie: As far as I know...no.

Me: Question#19 your first completed story has been published during our interview. How do you think it will turn out?

Starshie: Pretty good. I made a simple so people will probably like it.

Me: Question#20 do you have any shout outs for people that inspire you to write it?

I have shout out for my special bud **Roman Empire**. He's the greatest friend ever and has given me inspiration.

**There has been your interview with Fudgeball/Starshie, our fellow reviewer/writer. Also I have two last announcements. 1) I will be creating a song for the story "Misunderstood", it will be a rap song. The beats and inspiration will be by (AN: I'm not going to say the "OFFICAL" rapper's name due to copyright, but it's REALLY close. Believe me.) M&M "Space Bound (Dirty)", also that I will be writing a bio life story of me on my profile so my history can be remembered and not be forgotten. My name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup **


	8. skyy1865's Interview

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now a lot of readers have been interested in skyy1865 over the summer due to his success of "The Dead World of Gumball", so I thought, why interview him, he was nominated for "Best Writer" and won awards for the stories. Also I like to say that I have posted up a poll for stories that people want me to continue, so feel free to leave response in reviews or vote by the poll on my profile, since anyone can as much as they want, so without further a due, please welcome an interview with skyy1865! Enjoy.**

Me: Question#1) Your story, "The Dead World of Gumball" is the first and only story to pass the 100 review mark, how does that feel to be the first and only author to be able to achieve it?

skyy1865: Well, it is really quite an honor to be able to achieve something like that. I was a bit surprised myself. But if it wasn't for you and everyone else's opinions and tips, this story wouldn't have been what it is today.

Me: Question#2 Your story has received quite a bit of mixed reviews but mostly positive but do you believe people like your story of it more than what started you out with the uprising sleeper hit series that started in 2012 on January?

skyy1865: Well, I really just wanted to make a story that gave me a break from my series. I found it kinda cool to have the citizens of Elmore go up against a zombie apocalypse. People have been interested in zombies lately, so I thought, "Gumball + Zombies= The Dead World of Gumball." All in all, I just like to write stories.

Me: Question#3 People say that "The Dead World of Gumball" should have earned more nominations and wins, what do you have to say about it.

skyy1865: Umm... that it was their choice. But from my perspective, I'd say everyone here deserves a win. It's no competition for me (since I don't like much competition).

Me: Question#4 in your opinion, what story is the best on this archive?

skyy1865: I haven't gotten that much time to read the other stories, but I have read some. Even your 200 story where you write about the last 200 stories. Not sure how you are going to pull that off, but good luck to you, man.

Me: Question#5 Do you believe that you will be nominated again for next year and 2011 and 2012 TAWOG annual awards?

skyy1865: I don't know. We will just have to wait and see.

Me: Question#6 Do you have any future stories you like to discuss?

skyy1865: Yes, I think that after I finish my series and The Dead World of Gumball (which only has two chapters left) I am going to be writing short stories about Gumball until I can think of another story.

Me: Question#7 what inspired to write stories on this archive?

skyy1865: Well, for the longest time, I have always had a strong imagination. During my time in the fifth grade, I began putting my ideas down on paper. My first ever successful and personal entertainment I created was inspired by my favorite enemies in the Super Mario World. I called them the Bomb-Omb Bros. But as time went by, my imagination became expansive and I began writing and drawing some scenes from my favorite shows. In 2011 when the Amazing World of Gumball came out, I saw the full potential it had to have so many fictions done on it, so I came up with the idea that lead to my hit series and the one I am about to finish. Basically, my childhood inspired me to create my stories.

Me: Question#8 Why is your pen name "skyy1865"?

skyy1865: It's a tribute to my favorite YouTube commentator cloud8745. He stopped doing vids in 2007, but he was the only youtuber I actually died of laughter from.

Me: Question#9 Have any authors helped you out with the stories of yours?

skyy1865: Not really, I mean, some ideas were thrown about here and there between me and cartoonsandgames (now EliteBronyWarrior) but many were my own doing.

Me: Question#10 How did it feel win some awards and be nominated from the "1st TAWOG Awards"?

skyy1865: It felt like I achieved something. But I couldn't have done it without my readers.

Me: Question#11 Who would you like to thank most?

skyy1865: My readers. Without them and their criticism, I wouldn't have been able to keep writing. Criticism is what makes writers better.

Me: Question#12 Before Fanfiction, what did you do before?

skyy1865: Nothing really. I didn't know this site existed until I got bored and started looking up for Gumball fan fiction.

Me: Question#13 Are you going to write other fanfictions, besides on this archive?

skyy1865: Yes, I have other shows or games that I feel like I need to write a fiction on. However, I will not be expecting a review achievement over 100 on the other archives. I have been to others and there are people who have over 200.

Me: Question#14 tell us how it started out for you on this site.

skyy1865: At first I wasn't sure of how to go about this site. All I did was scroll through some stories. But then, I figured that, "Why not tell my stories on this site?" I realized that it doesn't matter much on what you write. As long as you can keep a plot, you have a story.

Me: Question#15 What got you into The Amazing World of Gumball?

skyy1865: Just the fact that the show stars a mischievous cat and his best fish friend. It's not everyday you see a family like the Wattersons. The Amazing World of Gumball maybe colorful and have creatures of different type and species, but the fact that the family's personality as it is just so amusing and entertaining.

Me: Question#16 Are any of your stories based on anything of sorts? (Personal, Experiences, etc.)

skyy1865: Yes, the creatures from my series are actually creatures I have in my dreams from time to time. Retalia is based off of a recent myth I discovered which is pretty famous online. Slenderman. Some of the lessons they talk about in my series are things I have actually learned from people and relatives.

Me: Question#17 What story do you think readers will remember you more of?

skyy1865: I assume my Dead World of Gumball. Since it has the most reviews.

Me: Question#18 What story do you most like on this archive?

skyy1865: I'm actually pretty difficult for something to catch my interest. I support the authors and their ideas, but I actually look for somethings in stories. Couple pairings, action, plot and story are what catch my interest. I don't really have a favorite on this archive. You can go to my profile and see that I don't have any stories in my favorites.

Me: Question#19 what author do you think is what I call "The Face" of this archive? (Meaning who most likely represents it as a good archive with good stories to show to prove it.)

skyy1865: The author of My New Family. He was on here before me. But with the Dead World of Gumball as it is, it appears to be both of us.

Me: Question#20 (FQ) How did you learn to write for stories?

skyy1865: I read tons of books when I was in middle school. I learned just by reading.

**There you guys go an interview with one of the most talked about authors in this site. I hope that when the 2011, 2012 TAWOG Award ceremony, and the 2****nd**** TAWOG Awards contains more of this author. It may have taken quite some time to get answers and send questions for the interview, but as many people would say since we have found out that there are only 2 chapters left for "The Dead World of Gumball", it was worth to find out when was it gonna end since it has been the most asked question on and in reviews with PMs. My name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	9. YprocKcid and Urimizo's Interview

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. I hereby present you TWO interviews by YprocKcid and Urimizo, both TAWOG award winning authors. Also I have another announcement that I will be creating two new accounts on FanFiction and YouTube for TAWOG Awards and Ceremony. Yeah, your awards will be high know and stories that are nominated which be converted to a short video clip representing a scene from the story, but 1****st**** TAWOG Awards and 2011 TAWOG Ceremony will not consist of video clips, but a small possibility goes for 2012 TAWOG Ceremony since it be too soon. Anyway, I had the pleasure of interviewing two of the best authors on this site. The account on FanFiction will be call "ZGroup's TAWOG A/C" It will be presented by authors and character's on TAWOG archive. For example, we want OC Tabitha and GalaticDragonfly to host the 2011 TAWOG's Ceremony. Anyway, I'll talk more about that soon. Enjoy**

**YprocKcid's Interview (He has return. Read it to learn more.)**

Me: Question#1 What brought you here to Fanfiction?

YprocKcid: The reason I came to this site is because I wanted to write fanfics. At that time, I was reading mostly Pokémon shipping fics and I wanted to write one of those, I never did though and it wasn't until The Amazing World of Gumball aired and I, you know, began writing stories.  
To be honest though, I've always enjoyed reading and writing, so that's just another reason why I came onto this site.

Me: Question#2 Your story of TAWoG: An Anthology spread lists of readers to read and has contain stories from other sites but has mainly contain sex filled stories. Are you going to continue?

YprocKcid: Hopefully the answer is yes. Whether or not the anthology continues or not isn't up to me. The only way for it to continue is for anonymous writers, writers who don't wish to claim ownership over their work, and also writers who simply allow me to post their stories for them continue on writing. So, I want it to continue, but that isn't up to me really, it's up to fans of the show who enjoy writing smut.  
Since we're already on the subject of the Anthology, I 'd just like to mention that I have plenty of stories waiting to be posted up here on this site, but unfortunately, the computer they were all on went haywired or something, hopefully I'll get to them eventually. So for the time being, there won't probably be any new content for the Anthology in the foreseeable future.

Me: Question#3 Your story, "The Dark Night Of the Soul" was nominated for best story. What gave this idea for that story?

YprocKcid: Oh man, it's been such a long time ago since I've wrote that.  
Part of the reason as to why I made this story was because back at the very beginning of the show, there were few supporters of the GumballxCarrie ship and I wanted to be the first to write about them. I wasn't though, but I digress.  
Well, as you already know, a genre that's often used in fanfiction is the 'songfic' and at the time, I decided to try my hand at that. I love music, so it was only natural for me to make a fanfic based on music. The album I picked is also the same name of the title, Dark Night of the Soul. Most of the songs in the album are very sad and somber which is the direction I wanted to go with Carrie and her story of course. I listened to it while writing it and I think that might've help in a way, but who really knows? Another album I was listening to at the time was In The Aeroplane over the Sea, more specifically, the song that shared the name of the album. I felt that the lyrics described what Carrie was feeling; she was feeling sick, hurt, alone.  
So, to answer your question; the idea to make this story was given to me after listening to music that I felt corresponded well to the emotions of Carrie.

Me: Question#5 When you got nominated for it and for Best Writer, what did you think?

YprocKcid: I was glad; it's always nice to get some recognition right?

Me: Question#6 Did you see the results and if so are you happy with them?

YprocKcid: By results, do you mean the number wins I've collected? If so, then yes. Yes, I'm very happy with the amount I've earned. It's a good well-deserved amount if I may say so.

Me: Question#7 What do you have to say about "My New Family" winning Best Story and others but losing others as well?

YprocKcid: My New Family is a hell of a story, it's grand and ambitious and it delivers, what I mean by that is it rewards you for reading it's lengthy-for-a-fic story by giving you a story that's actually worth reading . I don't think you're gonna meet anyone of this fandom who would refute that. Yes, I think it deserved the Best Story category. Everyone else also had good stories and they tried there best of course and they, as well as I, are, or should, be happy to at the very least have been nominated.

Me: Question#8 Do you have any stories that you like to discuss about in the future?

YprocKcid: I've started working on a second chapter for The Panties. If you've read the reviews, a lot of people have said they wanted a follow up chapter, they want to know what happens next to Gumball and Jamie has in store for him. I've written the first part of it, I know what will happen next, I got everything up in my head all I have to do is write it down. I won't reveal much, you'll just have to read it once it gets here.  
I'm also planning on finally finishing The Crossdresser, but nothing official right now.  
Other than that, I don't think I have any other Gumball stories to write about, I think I've written just about everything I've wanted to write, but who knows for certain? Maybe I'll work on a GumballxSexyDog story.  
Also, just recently, I've been reading Invader Zim fanfiction (I read all of Rise of the Smallest this weekend) and I might possibly write a fanfic for that show as well, but nothing's for certain. It's unlikely really.

Me: Question#9 Any stories that has caught your attention on this archive after you left for a while?

YprocKcid: I think the only other fanfic I've read so far that caught my attention was True Love because, you know, it had Gumball and Sexy Dog, so of course I just HAD to read it. I think's that the only one I can think, nothing else noticeable for me really.

Me: Question#10 What idea gave you to create this version of "SexyDog" as the one many readers see as Stephen who won best OC?

YprocKcid: Well, how Stephan came to be happens to have quite a long history. Nah, not really. I'm just joking around.  
Let me tell you something first; I wasn't the first person to pair up Stephan and Gumball, it was Magneto, or Machetesaga to some. He made a lot of drawings of Gumball and Sexy dog and I loved them so much, I wanted to draw the pairing as well. After that, what can I say? I really enjoyed the pairing, I really enjoyed drawing the two. It wasn't long till I even came up with a homoerotic coming-out story involving the two. So that's how Sexy Dog came to be, Magneto drew a few gay doodles and I helped popularize that to the masses. And that's how True Love came to be. I guess.

Me: Question#11 Do you believe that negative criticism may affect the character for being homosexual?

YprocKcid: No, I don't think so at all. While, yes, there are many who are against the idea of homosexuality in cartoon characters, or even homosexuality in general, there are just as many people, if not more so, who are in support of the idea of Sexy Dog or Stephan being gay.

Me: Question#12 You are also known as DickCorpy which is your name backwards, on deviant art. Tell us about your work there?

YprocKcid: I draw. That's my work over there, if that's what you want to call it. I enjoy drawing, what can I say? Ever since I was a little kid, I drew a whole lot, on the walls, my books, everywhere. As of this writing, I have made 453 drawings on that site and I'm not stopping anytime soon. I'll keep on drawing because that's what I love to do and I'll always continue drawing; it's a passion of mine.

Me: Question#13 What inspires you to write and draw?

YprocKcid: There's a lot of things that inspire me to create. Take, for example, the episode The Gi, I didn't like the ending, so I was inspired to write an alternative ending for it. You see,I was inspired by the sad ending to make a happier ending. And that's just one example. I am inspired by music to draw, I kinda want to do a movie that syncs up with Spirit They're Gone, Spirit They've Vanished like with Wizard of Oz and Dark Side of the Moon. Music has also inspired me to paint as well, I've done several abstract paintings based on songs. I also get inspired by the visual as well of course, there's director Gaspar Noe whose work I just love, especially the opening credits for his film Enter The Void where the names flashes your eyes and they all go by so fast, it's delirious. And there's Todd Solondz who is also an inspiration, he's who i usually have in my when I'm writing Gumball fanfics, his views on suburbia and the way people can treat each other has been a huge influence on how I write. And I also follow so many great artist on deviantart and tumblr, it's amazing the things they do and it inspires me to do the great stuff they're doing.

Me: Question#14 Tell us about your style of drawing. How is this different?

YprocKcid: How is my style of drawing different from other artists? Is that what you're saying?  
For one thing, I color differently than most people. Instead of filling something with color. I add colored lines. I get a red pen, or blue or whatever and add lines onto the designated area. Most people don't that, I'm probably the only one who does that. So that's pretty different. I enjoy using lines, I began to used them at around some time in high school because of all the wonderful pen drawings a lot of artists have done, like Edward Hopper and Chris Riddell. I've just gotten into Riddell's work recently and I've began experimenting with pen again, using a sharpie to really blacken things.  
But that's just the technique I'm talking about, you want me to say something about my style, didn't you? About my style, well, I always try to be varied, meaning I always try to make sure what I draw isn't always similar to another drawing I made. For example, I'm not sure if you knew about this, but there's these group of characters I make that I want to make into a cartoon eventually, I'd call it Life During Childhood, I draw them differently than I would draw Gumball or Finn or some other cartoon character, I draw these group of characters very cartoonish-y and very geometric. Sharp edges everywhere. Kind of similar to what David O'Reilly would make. And then there's Lulu, maybe you've heard of her? I think many of my followers like her. Anyways, I draw her differently than the Life During Childhood group. Lulu resembles a character from Adventure Time if Adventure Time characters had proper anatomy instead of sticking limbs to a stack of flour. And I'm doing this other thing about animals living in a big city where all the animals are drawn in a different style from each other. So you see, I always try out different ways of drawing, I never try to make things similar.

Me: Question#15 Do you believe that you have inspired others with your drawings and/or stories?

YprocKcid: That's a tough question, cause how can I know for sure the definite number of people who have been inspired because of my work? However, I do suppose that there are some people out there who've liked my work enough to create their own stuff. I know a few actually, there's bigsmiles123 who's written various stories based on my drawings and art. Speaking of writing, I'm fairly sure that there are some writers on here who came to this site in part because of my stories, although I can't really remember anyone specific person but I'm sure they're out there and I apologize who those reading this for forgetting their names. And there have also been people such as mangneto, JonathanElrod, kuneohokun, and the girl who runs the fnogumballfandom tumblr who has drawn fanart of my goblins. And of course, let's not forget the many who support sexydogxgumball because of my drawings. To say if I had ever inspired anyone else would be a wild guess.

Me: Question#16 In deviantart your name is DickCorpy and here is YprocKcid. Why is that?

YprocKcid: I just wanted to differentiate between the two. Nothing complex or deep or anything like that, I just wanted to use two names.

Me: Question#17 Your short animated film "The Creep" said your real name but how is The Creep complex to your work? Was it difficult?

YprocKcid: I don't see how my name is relevant to this question.  
Anyways, yes, I suppose The Creep was a tad difficult. But I did another cartoon before it and I think that first one help prepared me to tackle the Creep project. I did those cartoons before I ever entered college to learned animation, so I was kind of on my own with them and doing things on your own can always be challenging for some people, but I've manged I guess.

Me: Question#18 How did you start off, then evolved into an artist and writer?

YprocKcid: I started very very young. At around kindergarten I guess. Back then, I loved Pokemon. I'd watched the show fanatically, I played the game day in day out. What interested me, as with everyone else my age I'm sure, was the Pokemon themselves. The creative designs made me wanted to draw them and so that's what I did. The first things I drew were Pokemon, and I drew them everywhere, in my books, on the furniture, on the walls. A lot on the walls, my dad had to buy a whole ton of paint because of me.  
But it wasn't just Pokemon of course, I loved cartoons, as a kid, I watched the television all the time, Dexter's Lad, Hey Arnold, Spongebob, all of those. I enjoyed drawing cause I wanted to do that, I wanted to draw as well as that. Drawing, art in general, became a passion for me and it continues to be so to this day.  
And now for writing, I liked books as well. I'm pretty sure I've read all of Dahl's, Handler's and Scieszka's children books and plenty of others. As well, I remember an English teacher of mine back in middle book who was impressed by my fondness for reading and said I should be a writer. I've always had the idea of becoming a writer one day and I guess that might have been 'the straw that broke the camel's back' as some would say. I believe it was at that time when I became to write seriously, because it was in middle school when I joined the literary magazine, two of my works have been published, a poem about rainbow kids and a boy who got eaten by a cockroach. Writing continue onto high school but by then I also took an interest in movies and I began trying to write screenplays, even writing one for the literary magazine for that school. I continued writing screenplay as well as the regular type of writing which is mostly fanfics to be honest.

Me: Question#19 Do you plan on working on what you said if you got the chance to animated My New Family into a movie?

YprocKcid: On man, that was a long time ago since I've said that.  
For all of you readers out there who aren't in the known, I made a tumblr post saying that I want to adapt the fanfic My New Family into a short film. A short cartoon.  
It's just a little idea I had. I'd think it be cool if it was animated and I think it be awesome if I could animate it, albeit with a few minor changes to the characters to avoid copyright infringement. But of course, it isn't my top priority or anything. I have other cartoons I really want to do first before I even think about doing My New Family. For the time being I guess, it's all just a silly dream and nothing will come out of it.

Me: Question#20 (FQ) Over two months later you revealed that you got arrested but later turned out to not be real. Explain why you did it and thought the lie was a good idea.

YprocKcid: Oh gosh, are you still upset about that or something? I did it for laughs. I honestly didn't think anyone would've taken me seriously and I'm pretty sure no one has. Sure, they were some who were upset, but they themselves ultimately decided they had absolutely no qualms over it and simply let bygones be bygones. It was all one big practical joke and I'm sure people are forgiving enough to laugh it off and move on with their lives.  
I think the lie was a very good idea, cause everyone honestly believed me and I was able to pull off this charade for two months and that was my intention this whole time. I got to spend two months way from the computer, focusing and trying to better my art. I don't regret my action.

**Urimizo's Interview**

Question#1 Were you expecting to win awards at the 1st TAWOG Awards?

Kind of since I wrote the first few fanfics for the series, but I also have confidence in my own abilities as a writer. I've received a lot of positive feedback from them so that just makes it all the more worth it to continue writing.

Question#2 How did it feel to win awards and being one of the very few to beat "My New Family" in awards like "Best Female Character"?

It makes me feel accomplished as a writer knowing that people appreciate my work. I know that GalacticDragonfly's story was very well done and a lot of people enjoyed it. Though a lot of people were entered in the category and there were other good stories submitted, knowing people liked mine more is something I'll take pride in.

Question#3 How does it feel that your story "Life Cut Short" is one of the first fanfictions being made into a film?

Curious as to see how it will be done.

Question#4 Do you think changes will be made to it for any reason of your concerns?

I can't say at the moment. Obviously there's going to be changes with the characters and deaths and junk but otherwise no.

Question#5 What gave you the ideas for "Life Cut Short" and "It's The Thought That Counts"?

For the ladder, I just got into the show at the time and figure do something wacky that went totally against what the show's genre was about. For Life Cut Short, I think it was originally a request for a Halloween based episode. I tried out the concept and developed it into what y'all have read today.

Question#6 Do you have any stories planned out for TAWOG?

Actually I have a few stories in development but unfortunately I have the work ethic of a cardboard box. Inspiration comes in short spasms and I usually only get passed an intro or halfway into the story before becoming bored with it.

However I have an idea inspired by the Flower that I hope comes to fruition in the nearing future.

Question#7 Your stories have inspired to draw fan art. Do you have anything to say about it?

I love how my writing has inspired others to create there own. It being based off of what I've written makes it the more sweeter. And I thank all those that have drawn fan art of my works.

Question#8 What has inspired you to write in this archive?

Just how cutesy and adorable the show is. I love how different the show is in relation to its style and art combining 2D and 3D mediums. When I first saw the show, I knew I was going to enjoy it. Sure there have been some off episodes, but the recent ones I've enjoyed a lot.

Question#9 What stories have you enjoyed on this archive recently?

Only a few such as shawshankUPL's fics are some that I really enjoyed as they took a different perspective in viewing the Gumball universe. While I usually kept it in certain limits, I think Shawshank should get credit for pushing those limits and making it work.

Question#10 What story do you predict do far is gonna win Best Story for the 2nd TAWOG Awards?

Honestly I have no idea, there's a lot of time between now and then. Anyone could write up a story that will get the award, but for now it's still up in the air. I know that a lot of people are still writing and will keep doing so. At least it'll be interesting.

Question#11 What best describes your style as a writer?

I like to think that I try to avoid cliches and try to write in my own manner. I'm also big on grammar, and using it correctly. Other than that I just try my best to write out a scene that a reader can imagine in their own head easily.

Question#12 Why is your pen name "Urimizo"?

Had a good ring to it I guess? I don't know, it sounds unique and I'm sure not a lot of people will have something similar to it.

Question#13 what genre do you mostly do in your stories that is your specialty?

Violence. Horror. Shock.

Though I do want to branch out to a more younger audience if possible. It's just more fun to write that way.

Question#14 Tell us about how theses ideas come at you for stories?

Well the first three stories I just kinda popped out one after another. As I slowed down I began to think of what I actually wanted to put into these stories. Some were requests that gave me guidelines, others let me have free will over what I wanted to put in the story. Usually I gain ideas from all other sorts of media, cartoons, books, music, you name it. Otherwise it takes me a while to get a good idea down and actually implement it. My writing process is really slow.

Question#15 Do you ship any couples on the archive?

I mainly ship canon couples, otherwise I don't really dwell into that sort of subject matter all that much.

Question#16 Do you have anything to say about Life Cut Short movie?

I'm intrigued by the concept. I'll need to see the video myself before having a solid opinion.

Question#17 How did you started off in fanfiction?

Now that's a good question.

I started out doing crappy Sonic fanfiction, then crappy Naruto, as all teens at the time should've been doing. Took me a while to refine my writing to what it is now.

I like to think I've come a long way since those days.

Question#18 Is there a story that you're most proud that you've written?

I'm proud of most of the stories I've written, a lot of people like them and that means a lot to me. The one I'm most proud of would have to me...Life Cut Short for the Gumball fandom, and The Fall of the Queen for Adventure Time. They're the longest ones I've done and the ones I've put the most work in. I'm surprised at how well they've done and enjoy how people enjoy them.

Question#19 Do you do other works besides on fanfiction?

Not really, I post the same stories on my dA account, but otherwise no.

Haven't really spurred myself in doing anything freelance. Hoping that will come with time as well.

Question#20(FQ) What do you have to say to the readers?

Thank you for your support and I look forward to writing more for you all in the future!

**There you guys go. My name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	10. 10-2-12 AN ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. The TAWOG Awards may have ended, but get ready soon for another year of 2013. Now I have had some issues that I have been dealing, but I have news for all of you that it may also lead me to RETIRE FOR GOOD. **

**A Story Better Than****_ My New Family_**_  
_I'm making a novel of it, but I want to use it as a story as well on here. The story is fresh and full of many emotions and many types of difference and will change the way you look on TAWOG forever.

_**Broken Teen**_**_ Resilience_****  
**This is my first feature film and will be not based on TAWOG and is a film that is independent and will contain all of feelings for this film.

_**The Scariest Story of All Time  
**_I'm working on a story and will be made into a film that it even scares the hell out of me. It will brings ultimate surprises.

**Requests****  
**I've been doing request for a while, but it's got end with the ones I started so I will try to finish them and that's it. But I am open for ideas, none the less.

**_Hate-Abuse-Recovery_****  
**You only saw one chapter of the story, but it's gonna be a novel and will be a dark drama of families, rape, and emotional depth of such integrity.

**The Top 20 Stories**  
Voting will end in April 1st (My Birthday) And it may lead me to retirement on

**_The_**_** Darkest Lemon  
**_I'm not talking about the recent one I've done, but I'm making one lemon that has never been thought and will become not only dark, but the newest look on any lemon. Period.

**JonathanElrod Story****  
**I will soon request permission to use an OC of his and create a story that will capitalize love to a new level of the mind

**I Know this isn't a chapter of a story****  
**Please don't tell what I know what isn't. Let it be and this is an announcement that is more deeper than you think


	11. Jamie and Voting Again!

Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. I have some announcements.

TAWOG Ceremony 2013

The ceremony has been released, so I ask for people to vote. Please and thank you

Jamie Skyland

Now this is something people are yet aware of. Who is Jamie Skyland? Well Jamie is a underground writer and great friend of mine. I chose her after Antr was unable to host. Jamie has made really good stories. I here by approve of the reviews that Jamie has posted on the profile page. Jamie is very good and I HIGHLY recommend to read the stories that Jamie has to offer. Check Jamie out and vote.


	12. Goodbye

Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. I have had a good year reading FanFics that I will never forget. But the time has come. Yes it is. My retirement. Only time for writing FanFics has come to an end. Don't worry though that I will still assist on The Love by a fellow friend and a couple other stories but now I must leave. No not leave like stop going here. I feel that maybe its time to stop this and continue a career. My life is now at an end. Goodbye and thank you for reading. :)

~ EvelioandZgroup, a wish I would have is to meet all the friends I made here.


	13. I'M NOT LEAVING!

Screw my intro, this is now!

Nobody ever reads my stuff clearly. either it's my fault or the reader. It's not mine anymore as I said I wasn't leaving. I will repeat it again!

Im not leaving, Im going to stop writing, but Im going to finish my stories. Some will be converted into novels so watch for that and please! Understand this!

I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS SITE! Period.


	14. I'm Writing

Hello, everyone.

A lot of you know I've been in retirement for some time now and I've been sick with some issues, but that's when I realized something. I thought about the questions damnmetohell said about new stories. I couldnt do it. I realized that retirement wont happen for me. I'm working on a book of complications of short stories and more. So let me put words in easier terms. I'm staying, but only difference is that my retirement will be abolished. I will no longer consider retirement, but at the moment I will be on hiatus.

I'm going to write fan fics since it's what I do.


	15. The Last For Now

Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup.

As you know, I'm here in fan fiction as a writer. As a writer I have worked on my books that I will now try to get published. My first is called "100 Days of Embracing My Mind" which is a complications of short stories, novelettes and novellas, with some weekly journal entries of my life. Sadly I must go on hiatus to complete it. I will leave and not continue any request or beta until I come back. IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M LEAVING AGAIN! I've established that many times already. For now, this is the last entry of EvelioandZgroup. I hope it get's published.


	16. IMPORTANT UPDATES!

Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. To my display, I've been on hiatus. This doesn't mean that I'm coming back. No.

I'm here to talk about three things.

One is about the TAWOG Ceremony. Jamie and I were very disappointed that hardly anyone voted.  
We decided to begin the voting again, but will end by June. Along with the TAWOG Awards.

Two is about a new channel on YouTube that I co-created and will write and/or act in it.  
The channel is called ""Mininmeadventures" or I think. We haven't worked out a title for the channel, but we need support.

Three is me on Wattpad. I created an account there to help reach out to an audience. I want you guys to help and support me there. I will begin to write novels there and other things. I need you guys to help me with it. Please read my other stories on that account-which the link is on my profile-and spread the word. PLEASE, HELP ME! I need you all more than ever. If not I may result to end my account here and go fly solo. I may not be heard again! Please, if you really do like my stories, then support my conquest and leave reviews that you're supporting it.

Let's make a difference.


End file.
